


It's Gray

by Kanzakura



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Continuation, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers, Series Finale, i wasn't ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakura/pseuds/Kanzakura
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4Sometimes, people's lives need a little complication.In other words, the ending (and perhaps beginning) we needed for Carmen and Gray
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 57
Kudos: 317





	It's Gray

**Author's Note:**

> "For whatever strange reason, Gray has a fresh start now and having Carmen Sandiego back in his life would only complicate that."
> 
> "She doesn't need me complicating her life."
> 
> \------
> 
> I was NOT ready for that ending and had to write this. Maybe I'll continue it, maybe I won't, I don't know yet so it'll stay marked as complete. But for now, *pushes this forward* enjoy

It had been a year since Gray had been released from the hospital. True to her word, Chief didn’t give Carmen his information. Or, if she did, Carmen never came to find him. He was… he was okay with that. He meant what he said, Carmen didn’t need him complicating her life.

Instead of going back to being an electrician (it proved too tempting), Gray was going to change his life. A last minute gift from ACME was a new identity and home in Ireland. A fresh start, a real one this time. Instead of working for himself, he was deciding to spend his time with others. Working with troubled and orphaned kids, and trying to set up programs to help them. So far, the only thing he had managed to set up was a football team for the kids, but it was a start.

It was near Christmas, he had just finished up helping the kids decorate and was on his way home, deciding to stop at his favorite coffee shop. He had just sat down when he heard her voice.

“You know, I had said the exact same thing that night in Australia, when I had stood you up.”

His heart felt like it stopped, he didn’t dare turn around.

“I was just across the street, trying to figure out whether or not I should join you, when I decided that you had somehow gotten a fresh start, and you didn’t need Carmen Sandiego complicating that.”

It was almost word for word, what were the odds. He got up slowly, trying to prepare for what he was going to see.

“Of course, that plan failed miserably.”

He turned around, and there she was. Her red hair in a braid, hiding under a black hat. Instead of her signature color, she was decked out in a purple coast, dark jeans, and black boots and gloves.

She was exactly as he remembered.

“Hey, Gra-Graham,” she said softly, “long time no see.” She bit her lip as he stayed quiet. He couldn’t believe it, she was right here in front of him. He didn’t know how he was feeling. She wasn’t supposed to find him, he would complicate things, and yet, he didn’t want her to go away. “If… If you don’t want me here, I can--”

He cut her off, lunging forward and pulling her into a tight hug. As her arms locked around him, he whispered in her ear, “It’s Gray.”


End file.
